We know what to do kids, just say YES!
by Whoa cookies
Summary: While drunk, Blaise is dared to kiss Draco. When he is even MORE drunk, will Draco take advantage of him? BOYxBOY DM/BZ Hopfully more chapters on the way. Flames are giggled at.


**Hello! SO, this story existed a long time ago but I totally hated it that way. Sooooo, I completely changed it. There will still be mistakes, I'm not a professional writer so get off my ass kthx. I don't mind flames though, they keep you on your game. **

**It's unfinished, so sorry. I'll try and get to the good stuff ASAP. ; Try and be patient.**

**Okay, Uh. I own nothing even though everyone on the face of the planet wishes that they did. These are simply my little fantasies that keep me entertained now the series is over.**

Blaise had had enough.

Draco winced as his friend slammed his bottle of wine on the dresser sitting next to his canopy bed. "Where am I?" he exclaimed, so loudly that he make Draco jump and look over at his friend who was drunkenly standing next to his own bed.

"You're in the bloody room! Bugger you had far too much to smoke…." Draco said peeking through the bed curtains. He was high and shit faced as well, but was far better at keeping control of himself than Blaise was.

The bottle of wine his friend so unkindly slammed on the dresser gleamed in the sliver moonlight that peeped courageously through the window on the far side of the room. "And you're drunk as well, I see. I'm the same."

Blaise twisted around fast, as though he hadn't heard a word his friend had said…and he just realized Draco had been there the whole time.

"Well hello there Draco, I'm off to bed."

Draco stared at his friend as he started gently unbuttoning his shirt to get ready to sleep.

'So beautiful, wait…..that's Blaise….he can't be beautiful. For Merlin's sake, he's a guy!' But that thought didn't stop him from watching his friend undress.

It was always when Draco was drunk that he realized just how beautiful some things in this earth are.

He watched the moon rays gently caress his friend's skin as he slowly removed his white cotton button up shirt with his soft fingers. His face seemed gentler than usual, with a certain gaze of concern that made everything he did seem important.

His dark green eyes conveyed deepness, even in flushed drunken face. As his friend slid off his shirt, he saw even more of his dark but creamy skin. Draco could see the soft line of muscles that cascaded down his back like a waterfall.

He realized how foolish he had been to not realize just how wonderfully like a god his friend was.

As Blaise took off his shirt, he didn't realize at all just how fascinated with his body his friend was. He just wanted to get into bed and jack off.

Blaise was so turned on by alcohol. His body just burned with desire. The un-godly amount of pot he had smoked hadn't helped, but only increased the sense of touch.

As he was walking up to his room that night Draco had gently grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear "Great night….eh?" The whisper caused Draco's hot breath to caress his ear causing Blaise's abdomen to pinch up in delight.

After his shirt fell to the floor, he jumped in bed, trying to black out his perverted thoughts of Draco.

Blaise curled up into his bed sheets, the cotton touching his bare chest in ways that made him shiver. It only made his position worsen. He tried not to think about the drunken make out that had gone on earlier that night and remembered the feeling of lips on his own, Draco's lips.

Blaise may not have been thinking of that memory, but that was all Draco could think about. They had kissed! Blaise had kissed him, strangest of all. Draco rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and he tried to remember what had happened.

_Earlier_

_Draco stumbled back into the common area, with a bottle of wine in his hands. He walked towards what he assumed was Blaise's booming laugh, because he had never mistaken it before even in the drunkest of states. As he got closer he heard why there was so much laughter. It was mostly directed to the fact he had walked in. _

"_What's so funny?" Draco looked down at the group of five people. Two girls had no clothes on, while one still had her underwear and the one boy other than Blaise had makeup and what was obviously the girls clothes on. Blaise had stopped laughing and he had a scowl on his face while the rest of the crew were still giggling._

_Draco smiled "Truth or Dare again? Jesus how old are we?"_

_Blaise interrupted who ever wanted to speak next when he shouted "I won't do it."_

_The group made an uproar of "NO!" and "YOU HAVE TO!"_

"_No," Blaise stated "I didn't think he would actually walk in here!"_

"_No Blaise," the girl who was wearing nothing other than her panties stood and pointed at him "you HAVE to do it now! If we had to do our dares you have to do yours!"_

_Blaise's scowl got even darker as my eyebrow raised. It wasn't like Blaise to not readily to a dare. It must have been unspeakable. Maybe it was to hit on a Gryffindor.  
"What is his dare, maybe I can coax little Blaizy into it…" Draco drunkenly stated. _

_There was a moment of silence but then an even louder burst of laughter than the one when he came in replaced it. He saw Blaise put his face in his hands in defeat. _

_  
"God, I'll just get it over with…" And with that Blaise stood up and stumbled towards Draco, stopping when there was an uncomfortable (lack there of) distance between them. The darker boy put his hands on Draco's shoulders and leaned in. _

_Draco felt his pulse and mind begin to race, 'What is Blaise doing, why is he leaning into my fac- OH GOD!' His thoughts were interrupted as Blaise pushed his face into his completely, closing the gap between them. _

_Blaise's lips were soft and the kiss was honest, a little to honest for just being drunk and high. He gave into the feeling and wrapped his arm around his darker friend's neck, allowing the kiss to deepen. His eyes fluttered shut while he felt Blaise push his tongue on his lips asking for permission._

_Draco complied and let the boy enter his mouth, pushing his tongue back to meet his. Both the boys shuddered and Draco let out a slight moan as Blaise let his hands wander down his back and settle on his arse, kneading it softly. The gently kneading caused Draco to push his hips forward, into Blaise's, which in turn caused the two teens to grind slightly. Both moaning as they felt their erections press against eachother, causing a delicious friction. Blaise's tongue was tasting all of his mouth and making Draco's knees feel weak. _

_He held onto his friends shoulders for support but was deeply disappointed when he no longer felt the presence of Blaise on his lips or body. He opened his eyes only to see Blaise running off with his wine bottle, chugging it fast. _

_He hadn't noticed that the crowd of people in the room had been watching and laughing the whole incident, and that kissing him had been the dare. Draco felt the hot sting of a blush move up his cheeks, but thankfully he was already red from the alcohol and weed. _

_Draco pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes and ran past the group, ignoring their squeals and laughs, trying to catch up with Blaise. He wanted that alcohol back and he needed to talk to Blaise. _

_As soon as he entered his dorm, Blaise was standing there with the bottle up to eye level with a smirk on his face. "Knew you'd come after me," his dark friend stated as he lunged the bottle at him. _

_Draco stared at it for a moment then took a long gulp of the liquid. He looked back at his friend, "Blaise….about the dare."_

"_Forget it Draco. It was just a dare. Okay, no need to go queery on me?" He laughed and grabbed the bottle back and took a swig himself._

_Draco smiled gently and nodded. He sat on his bed and looked up at Blaise. His friend only stared back for a moment, then thrusted the bottle back at him. "Here, I'm going to go smoke some more."  
And with that Draco was left alone in the room, only to be tortured by the kiss replaying in his mind over and over_

Draco was warm and fuzzy. The most amazing thing to Draco was how quickly he felt the hot pool of need form in his lower abdomen. "Ugh…." he protested such warmth, he knew he wasn't alone and the urge to relieve himself was overbearing.

Those lips, those pink wondrous lips moving over his, making him plead and moan as they gently bit down on his lower lip.

This was too much; his memories would drive him mad. Draco opened his eyes, determined.

'I'll do something about it then. But, what?' After a moment of drunken stupor, he had an idea. His eyes lit up with the glimmer of sexual evilness that had suddenly struck him.

Draco's eyes moved across the bed and over to the next where his darker friend lay, still watching him. He bit his lip as he ran his plan over in his head. 'Would this really work? I'm far too bloody drunk to keep this up. He wouldn't fall for it.' He thought as he reached out his hand so to pull back his curtain for an even better view of his friend. 'Would he?'


End file.
